


Harry's Quidditch Queens

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's nervous about starting at Hogwats, and being in her mother's shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Quidditch Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows on from 'Identity Crisis' and 'Like father, like Son'. There is a reference to a character 'Niall, from No Direction' who was mentioned in my other story' Dragon Tamer', and this story could also be considered a link to 'Father of the Bride', with a couple of similar scenarios. The reference to the hair is taken from the movie HP and the Philosophers Stone, when Harry met Ginny at Platform 9 and 3/4, she had shorter hair.

Harry let out a weary sigh as he stepped into his house. It had been a long day at work, and it was now dark outside. His house was quiet, with barely any lights on. Given the lateness of the hour, Harry supposed Ginny and Lily were upstairs in bed. Leaving his cloak and briefcase on the kitchen table, he decided to bypass the dinner plate Ginny had left out for him. The thought of finally laying next to his wife in slumber, and knowing he had the next two days off, were enough to entice him straight upstairs. After securing the floo and putting up the locking charms he did every night, he made his way upstairs.

Old habits being what they were, he checked James and Al's rooms. Of course, his sons were at Hogwarts; due home for the summer holidays in two days time. The house was definitely a lot quieter with just Harry, Ginny and Lily at home these days. Harry wondered what it would be like in September, when Lily left for her first year. Just the thought of his little girl leaving caused a pang in Harry's heart.

He made his way to Lily's room. The door was slightly ajar, so he opened it further. He looked for the telltale sign of her long red hair strewn across her pillow. He remembered what she had said at breakfast that morning.

“I want to cut my hair before I go to Hogwarts.”

Harry had lowered his paper to look at his daughter. He loved her long red hair. This morning she'd braided it, reminding Harry of Ginny when she played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.

“Why?” asked Ginny calmly.

“Because,” said Lily, stubbornly. She crossed her arms.

Harry folded his newspaper. “Okay. I'm going to go to work. Have a good day, my girls.” He kissed Lily on the top of his head, then kissed Ginny on the cheek. “Good luck with that,” he whispered.

“Prat,” she whispered back, smiling.

“Your prat,” he whispered back.

“I hate it when you do that,” grumbled Lily.

“It's why we do it. Bye,” called Harry.

Harry wondered how the rest of the day had gone for his two best girls. As he looked into the room, he frowned to see Lily's bed empty; the covers pulled back.

“Lil?” he called quietly. There was no answer.

He checked the bathroom, then peeked in his and Ginny's room. She was sound asleep, snoring lightly, on his side of the bed. There was no sign of Lily. He decided to have a good look around before waking Ginny. 

He double checked the boy's bedrooms, then went back downstairs. He checked his study, and the bathroom downstairs. As he was going back towards the kitchen, he saw something fly past the window of the lounge. Hurrying over, he saw Lily flying her broom around the back yard. He hurried to the back door that opened on to the patio.

“Lily, what are you doing? Do you know how late it is?” said Harry, as loudly as he dared without bothering the neighbours.

Lily flew down to him, gracefully landing on the lawn next to him. “Dad, you're home!”

“You gave me a heart attack when I found your bed empty. How long have you been out here? I just secured the house, you wouldn't have been able to get back in,” said Harry, sternly.

“I would have found a way. When you've got enough nerve, anything is possible,” said a determinded Lily. “Daddy, would you fly with me?”

It was the 'Daddy' that did it. He was always a sucker for it. “My broom is in the shed,” he said, weakly.

Lily laughed, and pointed. Harry turned to see his old faithful Firebolt leaning against the outdoor chairs. “I've been waiting for you.”

Lily hopped back on her broom, and flew up. She waited for Harry to join her, then pointed. “Let's just fly to the Thompson's, and back.”

The Thompsons lived several houses away, but were used to the Potters flying around. Their kids had often played with James, Al and Lily. They had a huge tree in the backyard that had been the landmark in many broom races. “First one to the Thompson's tree and back, wins!” was heard often between Harry's kids as they were growing up.

Lily and Harry flew leisurely. She dipped and weaved. Harry raced to her and rolled, making her giggle softly. Ahead they saw the Thompson's tree. Harry looked at Lily. Lily looked at Harry. They each put on a burst of speed to be the first one there. Being a good dad, of course, Harry let Lily win.

She laughed softly as they started the return journey home. She knew he had let her win. She flew slowly, wanting to savour this glorious night. 

Harry crossed over in front of her. She sped up and crossed over in front of him. She then flew high in the sky, before turning and plummeting to the ground. Harry held his breath, expelling it in relief when she pulled up just before she hit the ground.

Laughing at herself, Lily flew lazily in circles. “I remember doing the Wronski Feint with you when you were little. Even then, you were more exhilerated by the speed than frightened at the possibility that we might crash,” said Harry, chuckling.

“I knew you'd never let anything hurt me,” said Lily, simply. She smiled cheekily. “Besides, Mum would kill you if you hurt us both.”

Harry shuddered at the thought of facing the wrath of Ginny. Of course, he was only exaggerating for Lily's sake. Again she giggled, knowing what he was doing.

“So what's on your mind, Lil?” asked Harry. Although the impromptu broom ride had been fun, fatigue was setting in.

Lily shrugged. 

“Lil?” drawled Harry.

Lily looked away.

“When I left this morning, you were talking about getting your hair cut. Is it something to do with that?” asked Harry.

“Sort of,” mumbled Lily.

“Did Mum say you can't?” asked Harry.

Lily shook her head. “IdontwannaplayQuidditch,” she burst out. She let out a huge breath of air.

“Pardon? I got the Quidditch part, but-”

“I. Don't want. To play. Quidditch.” Lily emphasised each part.

“What? Why?” asked Harry, confused. All his kids loved flying, and were usually the first ones in the sky for the family games at the Burrow.

Lily flushed and looked away. “I'm not as good as Mum. I never will be, so what's the point in trying?”

“Lily, your Mum was a professional player. None of us are as good as her,” said Harry.

“You could have been,” said Lily.

“We'll never know. Besides, playing Seeker is quite different to Chaser. You're a good Seeker,” said Harry.

“I only played Seeker because James likes playing Chaser, and Al was happy to play Keeper. That left me to play Seeker. Not that I wanted to be Keeper. I'd rather be in the action.”

“Your Mum said the same thing. She played Seeker for Gryffindor once when I had a detention,” chuckled Harry. “So, you'd rather have played Chaser?”

Lily nodded, then shrugged. “But then everyone would compare me to Mum. Even Auntie Gwen tells me she's got a spot for me in training camp when I'm seventeen.”

Harry smiled. “Gwenog has been saying that since you were born. I remember the cute little Harpies jersey she gave us for a gift. You were three days old.”

“I know, I still have it. I put it on the stuffed bear that Teddy gave me. My very own Teddy bear,” grinned Lily.

“Lil, you're only ten. I know, nearly eleven,” said Harry, hurriedly, as Lily opened her mouth to protest. “You've got plenty of time to decide on a career. You don't even have to worry about it at Hogwarts till your third year.”

“Mum said when she was ten, all she wanted to do was marry Harry Potter and play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, and she ended up doing both,” said Lily, stubbornly.

“I remember last year you were mooning over that wizard, Niall, from 'No Direction'. And weren't you and your cousins checking out that Muggle singer in the magazine last week. Then I found Lily Beeble scribbled over some parchment the other day,” said Harry.

“Bieber, Dad. His name is Justin Bieber,” said Lily, flushing. “Besides, that could never happen.”

“Your Mum probably felt the same way when she was ten,” said Harry. “Nearly eleven,” he added hastily.

Lily sighed. “What if I go to Hogwarts, and have no friends. Or what if they only like me because my mum is Ginny Potter, Quidditch Queen.”

“Lil, it won't-”

“Mum is so perfect, Dad. It's bloody annoying!” cried Lily. “She's a Quidditch champion, she's got loads of friends, her brothers think she's great and always come to her for advice, and my friends think she's really cool and pretty, for her age.”

There was silence for three seconds, before Harry tipped his head back and laughed. Lily scowled at him and crossed her arms.

“What's so funny?” she asked crossly.

Harry grinned. “First of all, mind your language. I can assure you your mother isn't perfect.”

Lily looked at him. “You don't think Mum is perfect?”

“She's perfect for me, so that's all I care about. Listen Lil, I don't know where this is coming from. You have loads of friends. Hell, half the students at Hogwarts will be your cousins,” grinned Harry.

“Mind your language, Dad!” grinned Lily, nudging him with her shoulder. He nudged her back, playfully. “What about if I don't get into Gryffindor?” she said softly. 

“We went through this last year when Al was put in Slytherin, love. Your Mum and I are proud of you whatever house you're Sorted into. Your brothers love you too.”

“Al said he had a hard time with some students when he started Hogwarts, because he looked a lot like you,” said Lily. “I know I look a lot like Mum. All my uncles tell me that, and even Nana and Grandpa say it. Mum tells me I look more like my Nana Potter.”

“Is that why you want to cut your hair? So you don't look like your Mum so much?” asked Harry, gently. He made a mental note to have a chat with Al when he got home.

Lily hesitated and nodded. She yawned and leaned against him. He put his arm around her. “Come on, love, let's get you into bed. It's probably nearly midnight. Look, here's Juno, back from hunting. She's really missing Al.” Al had sent Juno home with a letter two days ago.

Harry and Lily brought their brooms inside, and watched as Juno settled on her perch downstairs.

“Goodnight, Princess Whitefeathers,” giggled Lily quietly.

Juno gave her an almost scathing look, then closed her eyes. “Hoo,” she hooted softly.

Harry secured the house again, and with his arm around Lily, they went up the stairs. Harry took her into her bedroom, and then went to the loo while she got ready for bed. When he returned, Lily was in bed, almost asleep. Harry sat on the side of her bed, and stroked her hair.

“When you were born, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I still feel that way, my Lily. There are so many happy times for you to come. Don't worry too much about the future just now. Enjoy the present. Enjoy being ten.”

“Nearly eleven,” reminded Lily, sleepily. “Night Daddy. Love you.” She turned over and began to snore lightly.

“Just like your mother,” chuckled Harry. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. He then left her room and went to his own. He went in the ensuite to brush his teeth, then undressed to his briefs and got into bed.

He snuggled into Ginny's warmth. “Good fly?” she asked sleepily.

“You knew?” asked Harry, rolling over to face her.

“She's my daughter. I knew she was up to something when she was quiet at dinner. I remember what I was like at ten, and what I did when I needed to think, or get away from everything. I flew,” said Ginny, stroking his face.

“She's just struggling to find her place. We went through this with James and we went through this with Al. We'll get through this with Lil,” said Harry, closing his eyes as Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

“She thinks you're perfect,” grinned Harry, sleepily.

Ginny scoffed. Harry nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I assured her you weren't.” Then he yelped, as he felt his hair gently tugged.

“But you're perfect for me,” he amended, putting on a puppy dog face.

Ginny chuckled and reached over to stroke his face again and lightly kiss him. “Go to sleep, Harry.”

“Love you,” said Harry, nuzzling his face against her neck.

“Love you too,” said Ginny, holding him close.

 

Harry woke late the next day. Ginny's spot next to him was empty. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was nearly eleven o'clock.

He showered and dressed, then headed downstairs. A note from Ginny told him she and Lily had gone to Diagon Alley. She suggested he meet them at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where Ron and Hermione would join them.

Harry had a pleasant forty five minutes of peace and quiet. He leisurely read the Daily Prophet, and returned his and Lily's brooms to the shed. Soon enough it was time for him to go.

He flooed to Diagon Alley, and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was chatting to Hannah when she arrived, and she pointed to a table at the back when he greeted her and Hannah and asked where Lily was.

He headed to the back, where they preferred to sit. He was looking for his daughter, when he heard someone say. “Dad?”

He looked at the table he had just walked past. “Lil?” he asked, walking back to it.

His daughter had cut her hair; her long beautiful hair. It was now cut just under her chin, in a stylish bob. She stared at him. “Well?”

“I'm sorry, who is this beautiful young lady before me? Is this my daughter?” asked Harry, pretending to be shocked.

Lily chuckled, her face flushing with pleasure. “Oh, Daddy,” she said.

“It looks good, Lily. Really pretty, love,” assured Harry.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. “Mum took me to her stylist. He cut my hair, and he painted my fingernails and toenails. We've had a ladies pamper day, Mum called it,” laughed Lily.

Harry marvelled that his wife was so in tune with their kids. “I'm starving. How about you? Does being pampered make you hungry?”

Lily giggled again. “Yep. Oh, here come Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Good, that means we can order soon. If Mum ever stops talking to Aunt Hannah.”

Hermione stopped to talk to someone she knew. Ron headed for them. “Hi Harry, Lil. Hey, Lil, new haircut? Merlin, you look just like-”

“Someone in a magazine,” said Ginny, behind him. “Hello, brother.” She hugged him; quickly whispering something in his ear.

Hermione joined them. “Lily dear, I like your hair cut. You remind me of someone. Hello, Harry. Late night last night with the Whitechapel case?”

“Yes, it was a late night last night,” agreed Harry, winking at Lily, who smiled then returned to her menu.

They quickly ordered, and talked about their summer holiday plans. The older children were due home from Hogwarts the next day.

“Then Lily and Hugo will be the last ones to go. You know, I just can't put my finger on who you remind me of with your hair like that, Lily,” said Hermione.

“Food's here,” said Ron, happily. He and Ginny exchanged a smile.

Hermione and Ron could only stay for an hour, as they were on their lunch break. After agreeing to meet at Platform nine and three quarters at ten forty five the next day, they prepared to depart together. Suddenly, Hermione stopped. “Oh, I remembered. You look just like-”

“Someone in a magazine. Bye now,” said Ron, ushering Hermione from the Leaky Cauldron. They called out a farewell to Hannah.

“Mum, Dad, can I go to the Burrow and play with Hugo?” she asked. He was there while his parents were at work.

“Sure,” agreed Harry, with a look at Ginny who nodded.

“I'll take you. Harry, I'll see you at home,” said Ginny. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and whispered in his ear. “Be naked.” Harry gulped. 

“Come on, Lil,” said Ginny. “Bye Hannah.”

Harry watched his ladies leave. Hannah came to clear the table. “Everything all right, Harry? You look a little heated.”

Harry blushed and shook his head. “No, no I'm fine, thanks Hannah. We'll have you and Neville over to tea sometime during the holidays. Bye.”

He hurried out, anxious to get home and wait for his wife. Naturally, it was one of those times when he was stopped by all manners of people, just wanting to say hello, or, even after all these years, thank him for stopping Voldemort. Finally he had to say he had to go due to an Auror emergency.

He found Ginny already home and waiting. He was glad they had been invited to the Burrow for tea, as neither he nor Ginny had the energy to cook after their afternoon activities.

 

Next day found Harry, Ginny and Lily waiting at the station for the Hogwarts Express. As agreed they had met Ron. Hermione had stayed home with Hugo, who had a stomach ache. Lily thought it was probably from all the food he ate the night before at Molly's.

Lily wandered a bit down the platform. Harry and Ron were discussing the latest Quidditch scores. Ginny was talking to someone Lily didn't know. She saw a girl coming through the barrier with her mum. They wandered past Lily and the girl smiled.

“Hello. I'm Julie.”

“Hi, I'm Lily.”

“We're here to pick up my annoying brother. You?”

“Same,” laughed Lily. “Except I've got two.”

“I'm going to Hogwarts in September, what about you?” asked Julie.

“Yes, me too, and my cousin Hugo,” said Lily.

“I really want to get into Ravenclaw. My brother is in Hufflepuff, but I'm smarter than him. Mum was in Ravenclaw too,” said Julie.

“Most of my family have been in Gryffindor, but my brother was Sorted into Slytherin.”

Julie looked horrified. “Slytherin, really? I heard lots of bad things about it, you know, from the last war, with...You-Know-Who.”

“That was a long time ago. I figure if the Sorting Hat thinks I belong there, well, that's where I'll go,” said Lily, attempting to act cool.

Julie looked at her new friend. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, Lily, I hope wherever we both end up, we can be friends.”

“I'd like that,” said Lily, smiling.

A whistle sounded. Both girls turned to see the Hogwarts Express approach the station.

“Lily,” called Ginny, coming over to them.

Julie looked over, and her mouth dropped.

“Oh wow, is that Ginny Potter? I'm a huge Harpies fan,” she gushed to Lily. Lily frowned.

“Hello. I'm Lily's Mum, and I think your Mum is calling for you,” smiled Ginny.

Julie looked around, and waved to her mum. She turned back to Lily and smiled, slightly embarassed. . 

“As if Ginny Potter would be here. Merlin, you must think I'm crazy. Your mum seems nice, and she does look a bit like her though.”

Lily looked at her mum, who winked at her.

“Bye Lily. See you on September first. Let's share a carriage, okay? Bring your cousin too,” called Julie over her shoulder as she walked to her mum.

“Looks like you made a new friend,” said Ginny.

“Thanks for not being 'Ginny Potter, Quidditch star' today, Mum,” laughed Lily.

Ginny scoffed. “ You heard your new friend. As if Ginny Potter would be here. I'm just James, Al and Lily's mum. Now, here come your brothers and cousins.”

“Lily!” called Al and James. They were happy to see their mum and sister. “Hey, Dad,” they called.

“Good to see you,” called Harry, hugging his sons.

They caught up with all the nieces and nephews, teased Teddy and Vicky who wandered off hand in hand, then finally made their way out of the station.

James and Al walked alongside Lily. They each had a hand over her shoulder. “Next time we're here, you'll be coming with us, Lil,” said James. “Finally.”

“We've got so much to show you,” said Al. “We'll tell you all about it in the carriage on the way up.”

“Can my new friend Julie join us?” asked Lily.

Harry and Ginny followed their children, listening to her brothers tell Lily the things they would show her when she got to Hogwarts.

“So Mum, Dad, what are you going to do in that big 'ole house when all your little darlings are at Hogwarts,” smiled James, as they made their way to the car.

“I'm sure we'll think of something,” said Ginny, giving Harry a sideways look. It reminded him of what they had got up to the day before, and he grinned at her.

“I don't wanna know,” said James, disgustedly. He shook his head.

“Is Juno okay?” asked Al, worrying about his owl.

“She's missed you, Al. It just wasn't worth sending her back to Hogwarts with only a couple of days to go,” said Harry.

“I know. So Lily, I like your hair,” said Al.

“Huh? Oh yeah, you cut your hair. Nice,” said James, sliding in.

Harry came around to open Ginny's door. “You do realise, it was on this platform, when you were ten that I first met you. You wished me good luck, then ran after the train.”

“I remember,” said Ginny.

“Your hair was much shorter then,” said Harry, picking up a tendril of her hair.

“Yes, it was. Pretty much the same length as Lily's is now,” agreed Ginny.

“When I first saw her at the Leaky, it took me back. She looks so much like you at that age. Ron saw it straight off,” chuckled Harry.

“It took Hermione a bit longer. Of course, you all weren't friends then. She must have seen me briefly at the station as she boarded,” said Ginny.

“It's like a lifetime ago,” sighed Harry. “I feel so old.”

“You didn't feel so old yesterday afternoon,” smirked Ginny. “Want me to make you feel not so old again?”

They kissed, then jumped apart as the horn tooted.

“Sor-ree,” drawled James, unapologetically. 

“You're such a prat, James,” said Lily.

“What? If I didn't stop them, it would be time to board the Express to go back. Merlin knows, they can go for hours,” said James, defensively.

They bickered all the way home.

Al met his dad's eye in the rear view vision mirror. Harry winked at him as Al rolled his eyes at his siblings.

“Ah, it's good to have the family back together,” said Al.

The whole family laughed.

When they got home, Ginny sent James and Al to unpack their clothes “Properly!” she said sternly, with a look at James.

Harry and Lily laughed as the boys headed upstairs. They turned to find something to do, until Ginny stopped them.

“Not so fast, you two!”

Harry and Lily froze, then looked at each other and turned slowly to face Ginny.

“There are a couple of brooms in the shed that need cleaning. Co-incidentally they happen to be yours, Lil, and yours, Harry. Looks like you didn't clean them after your last fly, whenever that was. That should keep you busy till dinner.”

“Yes Mum,” sighed Lily.

“But Gin...” At Ginny's look, Harry swallowed. “Yes, Gin. Come on Lil.”

From upstairs, Harry heard his sons snicker.

“She knew, didn't she? Did you tell her?” asked Lily as they headed outside.

“No, I didn't tell her we flew last night. She was awake when I came to bed,” admitted Harry.

“How does she do it?” asked Lily, shaking her head in wonder of her mother.

BANG! A puff of smoke came out of James' window.

“She learned from the best. Your Nana Molly brought up your uncles Fred and George. You think James is bad, you should have been around them,” said Harry, recalling the pranks those two had pulled.

“James Potter, you clean up that mess now,” they heard Ginny yell.

“But Mum...” The rest of James sentence was muffled.

Lily giggled. “It's never dull around here. I wouldn't change it for anything. Come on, Dad, we've got some brooms to clean.”

“How about we go for a quick fly before we do. First one to the Thompson's house and back,” grinned Harry.

“You're on!” said Lily, excitedly.

“Don't let your mother catch us,” warned Harry.

“Oh really, Harry.”

Harry froze. Lily snickered.

“Just for that, I get a head start. Accio broom,” called Ginny, sneaking up behind them. Her broom flew into her hand. 

She hopped on and gracefully took off. “See you at the finish line.”

Lily laughed, and raced to get her broom. “Last one is a rotten Wrackspurt. Hey, wait for me, Mum.”

Harry just sat back and watched his ladies fly. Juno came out to get away from the smoke and she joined them. James and Al poked their heads out the window, cheering them on.

Harry smiled. Yes, it was good to have the family back together.


End file.
